Wedding in Summer of Winter
by dairyou
Summary: Hari ketujuh pada bulan Maret, hari dimana musim dingin akan segera berakhir dan berganti musim semi. Namun tidak untuknya. Hari ini, adalah hari dimana kehangatan dalam hidupnya akan segera menghilang perlahan, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata lelaki itu. Dedicated for AoKise day.


Hari ketujuh pada bulan Maret, seorang lelaki bersurai pirang menyusuri jalanan kota dengan sedikit tergesa. Angin pada musim dingin pun tidak dihiraukannya─ meski tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Sebuah pesan dari Kuroko telah membuat hatinya gelisah. Hanya sebuah kalimat tanya singkat─

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun bilang akan segera menikah, apa kau sudah tahu itu?"

─Hari ketujuh pada bulan Maret, hari dimana musim dingin akan segera berakhir dan berganti musim semi. Namun tidak untuknya. Hari ini, adalah hari dimana kehangatan dalam hidupnya akan segera menghilang perlahan, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata lelaki itu.

.

.

.

 **WEDDING IN SUMMER OF WINTER** © dairyou a.k.a Chaa-tan

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing : Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta

 _Slight_ Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou & Takao Kazunari

Warning : Shounen-ai / Boys Love, OOC, Typos, Drama, Unbeta

Dedicated to AoKise day 2015

* * *

Kise Ryouta, model dan aktor tampan berusia 28 tahun. Rambutnya yang pirang nan halus dan mata _hazel_ -nya yang mempesona menarik perhatian semua mata yang memandangnya. Parasnya ramah dan hangat membuatnya bisa bertahan selama 13 tahun di dunia entertain. Tidak ada skandal apapun, dia sangat menjaga namanya. Walau ceroboh, dia handal membedakan antara pekerjaan dan hal pribadinya. Buktinya, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia telah memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus dengan seorang lelaki─ yang ternyata telah terjalin semenjak ia memulai jenjang pendidikan menengah atas. Kise bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang mengerti atas kondisi mereka. Ia tahu, walaupun kekasihnya seperti tidak peduli padanya, tapi lelaki itu selalu tahu apa yang Kise pikirkan. Ia selalu tahu apa yang Kise inginkan. Ia selalu tahu, tapi tidak dengan Kise. Dan hari ini, seakan menjadi dimana semua tanyanya terjawab.

.

.

"Ki-chan, maafkan aku…"

Wanita bersurai merah muda terus memandang khawatir pada Kise. Momoi menyesal akan keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh ayahnya. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, ia tidak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya terluka. Namun air mata Kise membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Ki─"

"Sudahlah, Momocchi, aku bisa mengerti," bisik Kise sambil sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan. Momoi bergetar, ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Namun rengkuhan Kise membuat ia tersentak, dan sedetik kemudian balas memeluk lelaki di depannya. Keduanya menangis dalam diam. Momoi terluka mendengar nyanyian parau Kise. Ia sudah tidak mengerti lagi. Ia tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Aomine yang dengan mudah menerima permintaan ayahnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa harus dia yang memisahkan kedua sahabatnya yang sangat ia jaga. Ia tidak tahu harus darimana ia menjelaskan semua ini pada Kise. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau mengerti lagi.

.

.

Kise memang sering menyesali keadaan status hubungannya dengan Aomine. Tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar menyesalinya. Apakah ini adalah karma dari egonya selama ini? Meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan sangat lama, membuat Aomine tersiksa dengan rasa rindu yang sama dengan ia rasakan. Tapi dia memang ceroboh, dia bodoh, tidak boleh memberitahukan hubungannya pada siapapun, bahkan kepada sahabat, saudara dan orang tua mereka. Hanya segelintir saja yang tahu─ yaitu Kuroko, Kagami dan Momoi. Ia merutuki dirinya. Sekarang, kepada siapa ia harus bercerita? Kepada siapa dia bisa membagi beban yang berat ini? Kise kalut, memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Aomine. Ia tahu, Aomine sudah bosan kepadanya, Aomine sudah tidak ingin memikul beban akibat egonya. Aomine sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

"…sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ya…" Kise meringkuk perlahan, tidak peduli orang-orang menatapnya. Tidak lama kemudian dua orang lelaki menghampirinya. "Kise-kun?" Kuroko menepuk pelan bahu Kise.

"Hey, sedang apa kau duduk di situ, bodoh?" Lelaki bersurai merah kehitaman menarik pelan lengan Kise.

"Kagami-kun, jangan kasar begitu. Ayo, kita pulang, Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Dia meraih tangan Kise, membantu lelaki pirang itu berdiri.

"Uuuh~ Kurokocchiiiii~" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko setelah ia berdiri, membuat lelaki mungil di depannya terlonjak, namun kemudian tersenyum sedih sambil mengusap punggung Kise perlahan. Kagami hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam. Namun tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara─ yang ternyata berasal dari perut Kise. Kagami langsung tertawa keras kemudian berucap, "Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Nanti aku buatkan _onion gratin soup dan vanilla shake_." Kise menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar, lalu menggandeng masing-masing satu tangan Kagami dan Kuroko. "Ayo ayo-ssu~! Aku sudah sangat lapar~"

"Baiklah─ tapi jalannya pelan-pelan saja, Kise-kun" Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kagami, memberikan senyuman pada sang kekasih. Setelahnya ia menggerakkan bibirnya, berbica tanpa suara, "Terima kasih. Nanti aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk Kagami-kun," yang disambut dengan rona merah di wajah Kagami.

.

.

"Aku kenyang sekali~ Seperti biasa, masakan Kagami-cchi memang sangat enak-ssu~!"

"Bagaimana Kise-kun tidak kenyang, hampir semua makanan dihabiskan Kise-kun," Kuroko menatap Kise yang sedang duduk santai di sofa. Kemudian melangkah menuju dapur untuk membantu Kagami membersihkan makan malam mereka. Tak lama kemudian keduanya kembali ke ruang dimana Kise berada, dengan membawa beberapa _snack_ dan minuman. Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Kise, sedang Kagami di sebelah kanannya. Keduanya menatap Kise.

"Kau bisa habiskan semua ini kalau kau masih lapar, Kise."

"Kagamicchi, kau mau aku jadi gemuk? Aku bukan monster Bakagami-cchi!" Kise menoleh ke arah Kagami dengan wajah protes. Sedetik kemudian ia terkejut karena tangan kiri Kagami melingkari lehernya, sontak dia memekik dan lalu tertawa pelan. Kagami menatap Kuroko sekilas, memberi sebuah isyarat.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin Kise-kun katakan pada kami?" Semua sudah kembali ke posisinya. Kagami diam menatap layar di depannya.

"…" Kise termenung sejenak. Kuroko masih menatapnya intens. "Aku tidak ingin pulang, aku tidak ingin bertemu Aominecchi," bisik Kise. Nadanya sedikit bergetar. Ia lalu menyandarkan badannya ke sofa. "Aominecchi akan menikah dua bulan lagi dengan Momocchi, karena permintaan ayah Momoichi," iris _hazel_ -nya menatap layar televisi. "Momocchi sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Bahkan tadi dia sampai menangis─ah, aku jadi sedih mengingatnya…" Mata Kise mulai dibasahi oleh air mata. "Aku…bisa mengerti keputusan ayah Momocchi. Aominecchi dan Momocchi kan sudah bersama sejak kecil, dan Aominecchi adalah anak tunggal. Tentu saja orang tua Aominecchi juga akan senang kalau mereka menikah kan? Aaaah, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat anak mereka-ssu~"

"Benarkah begitu? Apa Kise-kun akan bahagia jika mereka menikah?"

"Tentu saja-ssu! Mereka 'kan sahabatku, mana mungkin aku tidak bahagia─"

"Kau bahagia tapi wajahmu seperti itu, apa kau bodoh?" Kagami memandang Kise tak suka. "Kau menangis, bodoh. Bukankah kau pernah bilang, ' _be honest with yourself_ '?" Kise sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, tangisnya pecah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ia senang jika sahabatnya bahagia, bersatu dalam sebuah keluarga, saling mencintai. Tapi di sisi lain ia sedih mengingat yang akan dinikahi oleh Momocchi adalah orang yang paling berharga untuknya, orang yang dia cintai. Dia ingat dia bukan wanita yang kebanyakan akan menangis dan memohon pada sang kekasih untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Dia tahu sejak awal akan resiko hubungan mereka berdua. Mencintai seorang lelaki hetero bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi saat itu, keduanya merasa nyaman saat bersama. Kise tidak akan pernah lupa setiap detil yang mereka lalu saat masih bersama. Dia tahu Aomine pernah mencintainya. Dia juga tahu bahwa perasaan itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu kejam? Dua bulan lagi akan menjadi hari jadi mereka yang ke-14 tahun. Dan setelah sekian lama mereka bersama, kekasihnya tersebut malah akan menikah dengan sahabatnya.

"Ini…semua salahku," ucap Kise di sela tangisnya. "Ini semua karena aku egois. Aku melarangnya mengatakan hubungan kita berdua pada siapapun, tapi aku malah mengatakannya pada manajer, Kagamicchi dan Momocchi. Aku egois karena takut karirku hancur. Aku terlalu egois sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah menyakiti Aominecchi, meninggalkannya dengan beban berat bersamanya. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan karirku, walau aku sangat merindukan Aominecchi dan ingin selalu bersamanya. Jadi…aku sadar jika aku tidak berhak meminta Aominecchi untuk kembali kepadaku. Aku harus sadar diri, bahwa Aominecchi tetaplah laki-laki yang lebih memilih wanita. Aominecchi ingin mempunyai keluarga yang utuh, membahagiakan orang tuanya. A-aku bisa mengerti-ssu… Aku…akan menerima semua ini. Lagipula masih bisa berteman dan bertemu Aominecchi saja─itu sudah cukup…" Kise menyeka aliran air di kedua pipinya.

"Che, cepat sekali kau menyerah, Kuning. Setahuku, dulu kau sangat bersemangat mengejar _ganguro_ itu," ─mereka menyebalkan sekali, lanjut Kagami dalam hati. Dia bahkan ingat bagaimana Kise pernah membuat kekasihnya kerepotan hanya gara-gara salah paham dengan Aomine.

"Kagamicchi tidak mengerti… Aku sering melihat Aominecchi melamun. Dan itu terjadi setelah orang tua Aominecchi mengunjunginya. Dan saat aku menanyakan pada Aominecchi, dia tidak memberitahuku," Kise meraih telepon genggamnya, menatap _wallpaper_ yang menampilkan sosok lelaki tampan berkulit tan dengan senyuman sedikit memaksa. Kise tertawa pelan, _ah, aku rindu Aominecchi…_ Kuroko dan Kagami menatapi lelaki pirang dengan sedikit khawatir.

"…baiklah, terserah padamu," Kagami memijat pelipisnya. "Aku tahu aku tidak berhak menentukan hubungan kalian. Tapi aku hanya berusaha memberikan saran aga─HEI!" Kagami terlonjak ketika Kise menerjangnya. "Aaaah, Kagamicchi memang baik sekali~ Tidak salah Kurokocchi menyebutmu malaikat-ssu!" Dia tersenyum sambil sesekali masih terisak.

"Ha-HAH?! Kau gila─tidak, kalian gila! Aku manusia! Dan cepat lepaskan aku, sialan!" Kagami meronta. Kuroko tertawa sangat pelan, kemudian mengusap punggung Kise. "Aku juga bisa dipeluk, Kise-kun─hanya malam ini. Dan jangan memeluk Kagami-kun terlalu lama, aku takut Kise-kun jatuh hati kepada malaikatku," Kuroko menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"HEI, HENTIKAN ITU, KUROKO! GEEZ," Kagami menatap gemas kekasihnya. Detik kemudian, Kise memeluk keduanya. Tangis Kise kembali pecah. Kuroko masih mengusap punggung Kise sedang Kagami mengusap kepala Kise.

" _Well_ ,kau bisa tinggal di sini jika kau mau. Kuroko pasti berpikir begitu. Untuk waktu yang lama pun, tak masalah. Lagipula kami sudah punya ranjang baru yang super luas," Oh Kagami dan kata-kata bodohnya─ atau mungkin karena dia terlalu polos. Sontak Kise langsung tertawa dan mengangguk. "Akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan Kurokocchi-ssu~" Kise mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroko, sedang Kagami memberinya tatapan protes, "Kau tidur di kamar lain, Kuning!" Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Kita bisa tidur bertiga kan," ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Waaah boleh-ssu," Kise ber- _high five_ ria, tapi tidak Kagami. "APA?! KAU GILA, KUROKO. AKU TIDAK MAU!" Dia menarik pelan Kise, "Kau tidur di kamar lain, titik!"

"Eeeh? Ih kenapa sih, Kagamicchi? Tega deh, masa aku tidur sendirian-ssu? _Hidoiiiiiii_ -ssu!" Kise mencoba melepaskan diri. "…ah, aku tahu… Kagamicchi pasti mau macam-macam sama Kurokocchi kan-ssu? Wah, Kagamicchi mengerikaaaaan," lanjutnya seraya menyeringai kecil.

"D-diam!" Kagami berseru dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

Kise mengerang perlahan ketika matanya merasakan sebuah sinar melewatinya. Mata lentiknya pun mulai terbuka. Segera ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu. "Ah, sudah jam 7?" Ia bergerak pelan menata tempat tidur dan kemudian terkekeh. Kise teringat kejadian semalam dimana dirinya dan Kagami sempat beragumen ketika hendak tidur, berebut untuk tidur di dekat Kuroko─ yang berakhir dengan Kise tidur di antara Kagami dan Kuroko, atas keputusan Kuroko.

"Dasar Bakagamicchi," dia tersenyum, betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki dua sahabat yang begitu baik padanya. _Well_ , sebenarnya Kise tidak tahu, bahwa semalan kedua orang itu menjaganya hingga larut. Saling melempar pandangan penuh arti yang tidak Kise mengerti─ dan tidak ia ketahui.

Kise melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur─ setelah sebelumnya mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya. Dia berseri ketika hidungnya menangkap bau harum dan melihat Kagami dan Kuroko tengah masak berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchiiiii~! Kenapa kalian tidak bangunkan aku?"

"Ah, Kise-kun, selamat pagi─" Kuroko memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kise. "Kise-kun kan habis perjalanan jauh, pasti merasa lelah sekali, jadi tidak kami bangunkan," lanjutnya seraya mengambil beberapa piring dan gelas.

"Pagi," Kagami masih fokus pada masakannya. "Kalian duduk saja, sebentar lagi matang," Kagami menyibukkan diri dengan piring yang Kuroko letakkan di hadapannya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia berjalan menuju meja makan dengan membawa piring-piring tadi, lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kuroko. "Nah, ayo makan~ _Itadakimasu_ ," Kagami melahap nasi yang menjulang di mangkuk makannya.

" _Itadakimasu_."

" _Itadakimasu_ -ssu~" Kise menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya, lalu berucap dengan semangat, "Ah, seandainya Kagamicchi punyaku, pasti aku bisa makan enak setiap hari tanpa khawatir jadi gemuk-ssu." Semua masih sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing, hingga Kuroko menyelesaikan makanannya dan lalu menuangkan susu pada gelas-gelas di hadapannya. Dia menyerahkan segelas kepada Kagami dan kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyerahkan gelas lain pada Kise. "Nanti juga Kise-kun punya orang yang akan memasakkan makanan enak setiap paginya," Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia menggerakkan diri mengambil piring-piring di meja makan lalu mencucinya. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hmm, selama ini Aominecchi tidak pernah memasak untukku. Dia bahkan sering makan masakan rekan kerjanya, dasar Ahominecchi," Kise terkekeh. Kagami memandangnya khawatir, " Kau yakin tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"…tidak, Kagamicchi, tidak untuk saat ini," senyum Kise memudar perlahan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja-ssu," ia menyesap susu di hadapannya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Seperti yang Kagami-kun katakan, Kise-kun boleh menetap di sini. Sekarang aku harus segera pergi bekerja, Kagami-kun juga," ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi Kagami yang langsung membuat empunya memerah.

"Ah iya, terima kasih-ssu. Aku juga ada pemotretan hari ini, dan mungkin pulang sedikit larut," Kise tersenyum ke arah Kuroko kemudian menatap layar ponselnya.

"Baiklah, bawa saja kunci cadangan, ada di laci dekat tempat tidur. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, _jaa_ ," Kagami menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kise.

"Un, hati-hati ya, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi."

"Ya. Kise-kun juga hati-hati ya," Kuroko berjalan cepat menyusul Kagami.

Semua terasa normal kembali hari ini. Kise dan karirnya. Dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Memaksa Kise untuk melupakan permasalahan yang telah terjadi. Dia sudah tahu dan mengerti, jadi dia harus kuat untuk bisa meninggalkan masa lalunya. Dia sudah dewasa, dia bukan lagi remaja dengan ego tinggi yang menjunjung cinta di atas logika.

Kise beranjak dari duduknya. Ia harus segera bersiap, jika tidak maka manajernya yang terkenal galak akan menasihatinya hingga berjam-jam. Mungkin dengan menyibukkan diri, dia bisa secepatnya melupakan Aomine.

.

.

Tidak terasa sebulan telah terlewati. Sejak dua hari lalu, Kise menetap di kediaman Midorima dan Takao. Entah apa yang terjadi, Takao merengek memintanya untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Kise tentu saja mengiyakannya, setelah sebelumnya menanyakan apa dirinya tidak menjadi beban bagi mereka. Dia senang, masih ada yang peduli padanya. Mungkin dengan kejadian akhir-akhir ini, dia bisa menjadi lebih bersyukur dan peduli pada orang-orang de sekitarnya.

" _Tadaima_."

"Kiseeeeeee, _tadaima_ ," Takao berjalan dengan semangat mendekati lelaki pirang itu. "Hei hei, aku baru beli _takoyaki_. Rasanya enak sekali lho. Ini, cobalah," ia memberikan kantung kertas yang ia bawa.

"Ah, _okaeri_ , Midorimacchi, Takaocchi. Uwaaah, sepertinya enak. Terima kasih, Takaocchi," Kise sedikit menggigit _takoyaki_ itu. "Wah, ini enak sekali-ssu~!"

"Benar kan~" Takao ikut mengambil satu dan memakannya dengan antusias.

"Takao, bukankah kau sudah banyak memakannya tadi? Dasar perut karet," Midorima duduk di dekat mereka.

"Eh? Tapi kan tadi hampir semuanya terbuang. Shin-chan sih, tiba-tiba menciumku─"

"H-HEI, apa yang kau katakan?!" Midorima sedikit merona kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Kise yang sedang tertawa.

"Wah ternyata Midorimacchi liar juga, hahaha."

"Hmm, kau tidak tahu, hampir setiap malam aku kelelahan─"

"TAKAO!" Midorima semakin memerah menahan marah dan malu. Ia tidak habis pikir ' _partner_ '-nya itu masih suka membeberkan hal pribadi mereka pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia memang jahil, bahkan di umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala dua.

Takao beranjak dan melangkah ke arah Midorima─ dengan membawa membawa sebuah _takoyaki_. Kemudian ia menjejalkannya ke mulut Midorima.

"Jangan marah dong, Shin-chan~ Aku hanya mau pamer kemesraan kita," Takao terkekeh dan disambut dengan dengusan Midorima. Takao lalu duduk di sebelah Midorima. "Ne, Kise, kami akan keluar kota untuk beberapa hari dan berangkat besok pagi. Kami titip rumah ya," Takao memandang Kise.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak," Midorima memandang ke arah televisi. Takao menepuk dahinya pelan, "Ah, bukan maksud kami memintamu menginap di sini untuk menjaga rumah kami, tapi ini benar-benar mendadak. Maaf ya, Kise…"

Kise terkekeh pelan dan memandang Takao, "Tenang saja, aku mengerti kok."

"Ah, kau memang baik, Kiseeee~ Aku jadi ingin memelukmu."

"Hahaha, sepertinya tidak usah, Midorimacchi memandangku seakan ingin membunuhku," Kise tertawa keras melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Midorima melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Takao, membuat empunya terkekeh.

"Semakin lama, Shin-chan jadi semakin posesif saja," ucap Takao memandang Midorima gemas. Kise menyeka matanya yang sedikit berair. Pantas saja pasien mereka banyak yang cepat sembuh, melihat mereka sebentar saja bisa membuat senang. _Well_ , kalau hati kita senang, penyakit pun cepat pergi kan? Oke, lupakan opini ngawur author ini.

"Ne ne, Kise, kau semakin hebat saja. Drama yang kau mainkan sangat _booming_ sekali," Takao menatap televisi di depannya.

"Hehe, terima kasih~ Drama itu menarik, jadi tanpa sadar aku berakting dengan bersemangat," senyum Kise merekah. Ia sangat senang jika orang-orang menikmati karyanya. Kise juga senang banyak yang menyukainya. _Fans_ -nya ada dimana-mana, bahkan mayoritas yang menyukainya adalah penggemarnya sejak ia melakukan debutnya di dunia entertain. Kise bersyukur tidak ada kendala dalam karirnya─ sebenarnya ada. Aomine. Ah, ia mengingatnya lagi. Ia tersenyum miris, merindukan laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Bukankah ini tidak adil, Aomine dapat melihatnya setiap hari pada layar televisi─ atau pada papan-papan iklan besar di tengah kota, sedang Kise hanya bisa memandangnya potret tak bergerak di layar ponselnya. Apakah sudah saatnya dia untuk bertemu Aomine─ bertemu untuk berpisah dan mengucap selamat tinggal. Kise menggeleng, pikiran _drama queen_ -nya kambuh lagi. Bukankah ia pernah bilang bahagia karena bisa tetap berteman dengan Aomine? Itu artinya mereka akan tetap bertemu kan? Kise menghela napas pelan, sepertinya malam ini ia akan susah tidur.

.

.

Sepertinya Tuhan memang mengharuskan Kise bertemu dengan Aomine. Buktinya, kemarin malam Kise mendapat telepon dari nomor tak dikenal. Setelah menerimanya, dia lalu tahu bahwa yang meneleponnya itu adalah ayah Aomine. Dia meminta Kise menemuinya hari ini. Kise menghela napas, "Apa yang Aomine-san ingin bicarakan…? Aku berharap ini bukan hal buruk."

Kise memasuki restoran yang ayah Aomine katakan, kemudian matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal. Segera ia menuju ke tempat duduk orang tersebut.

"Aomine-san, selamat malam," Kise membungkukkan badannya ke arah orang itu selama beberapa detik. "Maaf saya terlambat…" Ia menatap ayah Aomine.

"Ah, Kise-kun, selamat malam. Duduklah─ dan sudahlah, tidak usah minta maaf. Aku tahu kau sibuk, santai saja," pria paruh baya itu tertawa pelan. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Ah iya, sudah."

"Ah kalau begitu kau bisa pesan makanan ringan. Di sini makanannya enak, pesan saja sepuasnya," ucap ayah Aomine seraya kembali makan makanannya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak perlu─"

"Aku yang teraktir, Kise-kun, tenang saja. Lagipula kau sudah banyak membantu anakku selama ini."

Mau tidak mau Kise mengambil buku menu dan menyusurinya. Setelahnya, Kise memanggil seorang pramuniaga dan memesan _Hot Creamy Cocoa_ dan _Macaron_. Ia tahu ayah Aomine menyukainya.

"Nah, Kise-kun," Aomine-san meletakkan piringnya, setelah ia menghabiskan semua isinya. "Boleh aku meminta sesuatu? Ini untuk pernikahan Daiki," iris birunya menatap Kise. Kise tersentak pelan, Tuhan benar-benar tengah mengujinya. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja boleh, Aomine-san. Saya kan sahabatnya Aominecchi. Saya akan lakukan semua yang saya bisa."

"Oh ayolah, tidak usah seformal itu. Mentang-mentang kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau jadi canggung begitu. Santai saja, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri, Kise-kun," dia tersenyum hangat ke arah Kise.

"Ah, baiklah…" Kise terdiam melihatnya. _Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku menangis sekarang._ Hatinya merasa sesak. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Kata-kata ayah Aomine memberinya sedikit harapan yang tak pernah akan digapainya.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan _wedding speech._ Yah, sebagai sahabat Daiki dan Satsuki. Kalian sudah lama kan bersama," Aomine-san masih tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sungguh, Kise tidak tahu ini ujian atau balasan atas egonya selama ini. Permintaan lelaki paruh baya itu meruntuhkan senyumnya. "Tentu saja…Aku bersedia, Aomine-san," _Ah tidak, suaraku bergetar. Tuhan, tolong aku._

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa membuat pernikahan Daiki menjadi hal terindah dalam hidupnya," kali ini ia tersenyum misterius, dan Kise tidak menyadarinya. Kise sibuk menutupi matanya yang mulai berair. Hingga detik berikutnya, pesanan Kise telah tiba di mejanya.

"Ah, terima kasih," Aomine-san menatap _macaron_ di hadapannya, kemudian diambilnya satu dan memakannya. "Hmm, aku lebih suka _macaron_ buatanmu, Kise-kun," ia memandangi kue yang ada di tangannya tersebut.

Kise kembali terhenyak. Ia tertawa pelan kemudian. Sungguh ia merasa senang dianggap spesial oleh orang tua Aomine. _Well_ , cinta tidak harus memiliki kan? Mungkin dengan ini saja, Kise bisa cukup bahagia. "Benarkah? Aku bisa buatkan lagi jika Aomine-san mau," Kise tersenyum dan disambut usapan pelan di kepalanya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Lain kali aku akan meneleponmu lagi untuk memesannya. Tapi, tidak perlu bayar kan? Hahaha."

Kise semakin tersenyum. Ternyata Aomine-san masih bisa modus seperti anaknya. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada keluarga Aomine. "Tentu saja, Aomine-san. Anda bisa meminta sebanyak apapun," Kise ikut tertawa.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan napas memburu mengintrupsi percakapan mereka. Orang itu─

"Aominecchi…," Kise terdiam memandangnya.

"Hm hm, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Kise-kun," Aomine-san masih sibuk memakan _macaron._ "Oh ya, sepertinya kau harus mengantar Kise-kun pulang. Ini sudah larut. Aku bisa pulang sendiri naik taksi─ lagipula _macaron_ -nya masih banyak."

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah, Aomine-san. Biar aku saja yang naik taksi─"

"Ayo," tangan Aomine meraup tangan Kise, membuat empunya tersentak dan segera menarik tangannya, namun gagal karena kini Aomine sedikit menggenggamnya erat.

"A-aominecchi, tunggu," Kise masih meronta pelan. "Um, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Aomine-san," Kise tersenyum ke arah ayah Aomine.

"Iya. Kalian hati-hati di jalan ya," ia mengusap kepala Kise untuk yang kedua kali. Aomine memandangnya tajam. "Cepat pulang, ibu mencarimu, hmph," Aomine menarik Kise lagi. Aomine-san hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan misterius.

.

.

"Aominecchi, sakit tahu!" Aomine menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Maaf… Ayo," ucapnya kemudian menaiki mobil di hadapannya, Kise mengikutinya.

Mereka hanya diam di sepanjang perjalanan, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di tujuan.

"…terima kasih sudah mengantarku─"

"Boleh aku masuk sebentar? Aku ingin bicara," Aomine menatapnya intens. Kise tersentak, kemudian mengangguk. Ia bergegas melangkah menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya. Aomine mengekor di belakangnya.

"Duduklah. Kau mau minum apa, Aominecchi?" Kise berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam di pikirannya. Hatinya sudah benar-benar kalut. Dan─

"Kise…!" Aomine memeluknya. Memeluknya, demi Tuhan. "Maafkan aku, Kise, maaf…" Aomine mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Le…lepas, Aominecchi," bisik Kise. Suaranya mulai serak karena ia sudah mengangis hebat sekarang. "Aominecchi," _aku merindukanmu_. Aomine memejamkan matanya. Melihat Kise menangis adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Tapi apa daya, semua ini juga karenanya.

"Kise…" Aomine memandangi wajah Kise. Jarak keduanya sudah sangat dekat saat ini. Kise masih berusah menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap raut wajah Aomine. Dia─

"Maafkan aku, Kise… Maaf…"

 _Aominecchi menangis…? Tuhan, tolong hentikan semua ini._

"Aominecchi…" Tangan Kise meraup wajah Aominecchi, membawa kedua pasang mata saling bertatapan. Tidak, ini terlalu menyakitkan. "Jangan menangis," setetes air mata Kise kembali mengalir. "Jangan… Aku tidak marah kepada Aominecchi. Aku bisa mengerti. Jadi, jangan menangis, Aominecchi," tangannya mengusap kedua mata laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kita tahu ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua, untuk masa depanmu juga, Aominecchi. Ayah dan ibu Aominecchi kan sudah lama ingin kau menikah," Kise mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

"─tapi aku mencintaimu, Kise."

Aomine memejamkan matanya erat. Kise terdiam sejenak kemudian memandang wajah Aomine dengan intens. Kedua tangannya beralih ke pipi Aomine dan─

"Aw!"

─menarik pipi tan tersebut. Kise terkekeh lalu tersenyum kecil ketika Aomine menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Katakan itu kepada Momocchi saat pernikahan kalian nanti, Ahominecchi," Aomine terhenyak, semudah itu kah?

"Kau benar-benar melepasku? Aku pikir kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ahominecchi─ tapi aku tidak mau menjadi beban di hidupmu. Tapi…aku harap kita masih bisa bersama─ sebagai teman…"

Keduanya masih saling bertatapan. Sayat luka terlukis di kedua pasang mata itu. Sekarang Kise bisa sedikit lega─ Aomine masih mencintainya. Ah, tapi…bukankah itu…

"Dan aku ingin Aominecchi mulai mencintai Momocchi. Jangan sakiti dia, ya?" Aomine melebarkan matanya, "Kau…Baiklah…" Kise tersenyum mendengar jawaban Aomine. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi, cukup dia saja. Momoi terlalu berharga untuk dirinya dan Aomine.

"Tapi aku minta…untuk yang terakhir kali," senyum Kise memudar perlahan. Ia merasakan napas hangat semakin mendekati wajahnya. Perlahan ia memiringkan kepalanya, mengikuti gerak lelaki tampan di hadapannya. Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu, melebur bersama tangisan dan rasa rindu yang pecah untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

7 Mei xxxx

.

Kise menghela napas berat. Ia sungguh gugup─ dan sedih. Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Pernikahan Aomine dan Momoi. Acara dilangsukan di sebuah taman. Tidak banyak orang di sana─ kedua keluarga memang hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat saja. Kise memandangi sekitarnya─ kagum dengan hiasan-hiasan indah yang bertabur di taman itu. Ia tidak tahu Aomine bisa memikirkan hal seromantis ini. _Oh, mungkin ini permintaan Momocchi,_ Kise terkekeh. Ia juga terpesona setelah tadi sempat bertemu Momoi. S _ungguh tidak salah Aominecchi memilih ini dia terlihat sangat anggun-ssu._

Dan ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya juga terlihat menawan. Tidak, tidak seperti ketika dia menjadi model atau aktor. Setelah jas berwarna putih dengan dipadukan celana berwarna hitam dipakainya. Tidak lupa rambut-rambutnya yang sekarang sudah tertata dengan sangat rapih─ ia sudah seperti pengantin prianya saja.

"Yo, Kise," seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Kise memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kedua pria di depannya. "Kalian tampan sekali─ ah, Kurokocchi juga lucu," kedua tangannya melebar hendak memeluk Kuroko, tapi sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Kagami, Ki-chan─ ah, Tetsu-kuuun~" Momoi berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali. Periasnya benar-benar hebat, bisa mengubah monster─"

"Apa?! Kagamin kejam! Aku kan memang cantik~ Iya kan, Tetsu-kun?" Momoi menampilkan senyumnya, membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Ah, kalau begini aku juga mau jadi pengantin prianya-ssu! Momocchi benar-benar cantik," Kise menepis duka yang terbesit di hatinya. Tidak boleh, ia harus kuat! Dia sudah berusaha meluapakan masa lalunya selama 2 bulan ini. Dan, bukankah sudah saatnya ia membacakan _wedding speech_ -nya?

Kagami, Kuroko dan Momoi terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Kise. Kemudian Kagami dan Momoi tertawa keras, sedang Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, mungkin kau akan jadi pengantin prianya, Kise-kun," ujar Kuroko tersenyum misterius.

"H-ha? Tunggu… Apa maksudmu, Kurokocchi?! Jangan bilang Aominecchi menolak menikahi Momocchi dan─ aku harus menggantikannya…?"

"Ha? Hmph, hahahaha. Kau bodoh, Kise. Tentu saja tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi," Kagami memukul pelan punggung lelaki pirang itu sambil tertawa keras.

"Apa sih─"

"Hei hei, kenapa kalian masih di sini? Ayo cepat, acaranya akan segera dimulai," lelaki tampan yang sedikit _dim_ mendekati mereka. Aomine Daiki.

Kise terpana melihatnya. Lihat 'kekasih'nya itu. Begitu tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan rambutnya yang─ Kise tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lelaki itu. Senyumnya kembali runtuh ketika ia sadar bahwa sebentar lagi Aomine akan menjadi milik orang lain, seutuhnya.

"Oh iya, aku harus bercermin dulu sebentar," Momoi berlari pelan menuju sebuah gedung kecil di taman itu.

"Oh, sudah mau dimulai ya. Ayo, Tetsuya," Kagami menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan menariknya menjauh dari Kise dan Aomine. Tunggu─ sejak kapan Kagami memanggil Kuroko dengan nama depannya? Uhh, lupakan. Kise dan Aomine menyibukkan diri dengan saling bertukar pandang.

"Aominecchi tampan sekali hari ini-ssu… Untung saja Aominecchi bukan model. Kalau iya, bisa-bisa aku kalah telak-ssu," ujar Kise seraya sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Mendengar hal itu, Aomine hanya terkekeh senang. Kemudian tangannya menangkap tangan Kise, "Ayo."

"Eeeh? Tapi, Momocchi bagaimana-ssu?"

"Dia pasti sudah di sana. Lagipula kan kau akan membacakan _wedding speech_ dulu kan," mereka berjalan beriringan. Kise mulai mendengar alunan lagu indah. Ia berdebar tempat sacral di depannya. _Tunggu─dimana Momocchi? Kenapa pendetanya sudah ada si situ-ssu?_ Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri, bingung ketika orang-orang mendangnya. Ada Kagami dan Kuroko yang sedang terkekeh, Midorima dan Takao yang menyeringai ke arahnya, dan lainnya─ tunggu, sepertinya tadi ia juga melihat kedua kakaknya di sana.

"A-aominecchi?" Kise berbisik sangat pelan yang disambut dengan dengungan Aomine.

"Lepaskan-ssu," Aomine tidak menggubrisnya. "Aominecchi…" Kise sudah tidak tahan untuk menangis. Apa-apaan dia? Tidakkah ia tahu hatinya sakit melihat tempat dimana Aomine dan Momoi akan mengucapkan janji suci itu?

Tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berada di hadapan sang pendeta. Kise mengerjap kemudian menatap orang-orang yang masih memandanginya. Apa _wedding speech_ -nya akan dilakukan di sini?, pikirnya. Ia bergetar lalu menoleh ke arah Aomine. Huh? Apa itu? Aomine tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Kedua tangannya digenggam erat plehnya. Tidak, ini tidak boleh diteruskan.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Aomine menghela napas kemudian terkekeh. Kise menatapnya dengan bingung. Tangan Aomine mengangkat tangan kanan Kise dan lalu mengecupnya. Kise terlonjak kaget, matanya membulat sempurna. "Akhirnya kau akan jadi milikku, _teme_."

Kise masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia masih memandang pria di depannya.

"OI, AHOMINE, CEPAT JELASKAAAN~ KASIAN KISE JADI BINGUNG BEGITU~"

 _Diam, Takao sialan_ , batin Aomine. "Kau tidak membaca undangannya? Hm, sudah kuduga," Kise semakin bingung ketika melihat Aomine menyeringai. "Ini adalah pernikahan kita. Kau dan aku, Ryouta," Kise masih diam.

"Aku merencanakan semua ini─ setelah aku menceritakan tentang kita pada sahabat kita, terutama anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Satsuki dan Kagami. Aku juga sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada kedua kakaknya. Orang tua kita, juga sudah tahu. Kau lihat mereka kan? Itu, di sana," iris _hazel_ Kise mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Aomine. Matanya kembali membulat.

"Apa… Aominecchi… "

"Maafkan aku, Ryouta, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, selamanya. Tenang saja, mereka mengerti kok. Semua yang di sini sudah setuju dengan pernikahan kita. Kau juga…setuju kan, Ryouta? ─H-hei," Aomine tersentak ketika tangisan Kise pecah. Lelaki pirang itu lalu memeluknya.

" _Hidoi_ , Daikicchi," Kise semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine. Aomine terkekeh sambil mengecupi rambut pirang di depannya. "Maaf. Kau tau aku memang begitu kan, tapi kau tetap mencintaiku~" Keduanya terkekeh.

Tunggu, jadi…semua ini sudah direncanakan? Tentang dirinya yang menetap di kediaman Kagami dan Kuroko dan berpindah ke rumah Midorima dan Takao. Lalu mereka berdua pergi keluar kota dan ayah Aomine memintanya untuk melakukan _wedding speech_ dan lalu Aomine mengantarnya pulang dan… Kise benar-benar tidak percaya. Apa-apaan semua ini? Hadiah di hari jadi mereka yang ke-14 tahun? Sungguh, Kise tidak mengerti─ tapi dia juga tidak peduli. Aomine sudah ada dalam pelukannya sekarang.

"Hei, cepat lakukan janji sucinya dulu. Setelah itu kalian boleh melakukan yang kalian sukaaaa! Tidakkah kalian berdua tahu kami sedang menunggu?!" Takao benar-benar ingin dibunuh rupanya. Tapi tidak sekarang─ Kise dan Aomine terlalu senang hingga mereka tertawa keras. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu memandang sang pendeta. Lelaki paruh baya itu lalu mengangguk.

"Apa Anda, Aomine Daiki, bersedia menjadikan Kise Ryouta sebagai yang utama, mencintai dan menghargainya, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang?"

"Saya bersedia," Aomine menggenggam kedua tangan Kise.

"Apa Anda, Kise Ryouta, bersedia menjadikan Aomine Daiki sebagai yang utama, mencintai dan menghargainya, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang?"

"Saya bersedia," Kise tersenyum lebar ke arah Aomine.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian sudah terikat dalam ikatan suci. Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk berciuman." Aomine dan Kise pun saling menempelkan bibirnya, diiringi dengan suara tangis dan sorakan para undangan.

.

.

.

\- TAMAT-

* * *

Happy AoKise day~ Maaf telat sehari… Saya memang paling hobi kalau menunda-nunda x'3

Hah, akhirnya saya bisa ikut berpartisipasi di hari jadi otp saya yang tercinta ini. Thanks to Kotololi xD

Tau kan, _wedding speech_? Itu, semacam pidato di acara pernikahan. Saya tidak tau apa ada hal semacam itu di Indonesia, tapi saya pernah melihatnya di anime dan beberapa manga. Well, sebenarnya saya ide saya ini dari doujinnya KagaKuro, tapi malah kepikiran Kise sama Aomine, jadinya ya gini x"3

Maaf kalau endingnya gantung atau apalah, dan alurnya sedikit aneh. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fic abal ini~ ^^

Sekali lagi, Happy AoKise day~ Semoga mereka makin mesra dan langgeng~ We love and ship you two so muuuch /


End file.
